


Bar Tender

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barman Kageyama, Desperate Kageyama Tobio, Drunk Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama is in love, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa was dumped
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Un mariage qui part en fiasco national. La honte suprême. Oikawa n'aura jamais autant haït les femmes que ce jour là. Heureusement que son Tobio-chan est là pour l'écouter.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Bar Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Il fait beau aujourd'hui 
> 
> JE VEUX ALLER DEHORS!

Tooru se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Sa tête lui tournait. Ses sens partaient en vrilles, et son corps tangait dangereusement dès qu'il faisait un mouvement un peu trop brusque dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il avait également envie de vomir. Boire ne lui réussissait jamais. Boire comme un trou puant, encore moins. Pourtant, il avait bien essayé de résister à la tentation, mais il se sentait trop mal pour ne pas craquer. Sa femme venait de le quitter. Le plus dur? Qu'elle le fasse en pleine cérémonie de mariage. Devant tout le monde. Et qu'elle lui sorte: " Je viens de comprendre que je ne veux pas me marier avec toi car il y aura forcément un jour où je deviendrais tellement moche que tu me tromperas et me quitteras. Je préfère donc mettre un terme à notre relation tout de suite plutôt que de vivre cette humiliation.".

Amusant. En attendant c'était lui qui subissait l'humiliation de sa vie. Franchement, il pouvait bien boire comme une souche toute la soirée. Tant pis s'il finissait minable et torché. Ce ne serait jamais pire que de subir les regards choqués des membres de sa familles et de ses amis.

Bon. Il est vrai que ça l'arrangeait bien, finalement, qu'elle l'aie quittée. Dans un sens, s'il l'avait demandé en mariage c'était plus parce que ses parents lui avaient mit la pression que parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Depuis le temps qu'ils rêvaient de le voir casé et marié... ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui apparemment. Et il n'était pas prêt de recommencer l'expérience. Ça, c'était certain.

\- Les filles..., gromela-t-il entre deux verres. Que des connasses.

En plus, il n'était même pas entièrement hétéro. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'il était bi, ils n'en reviendraient pas. Peut-être même qu'ils le déshériteraient. Peu importe. Il ne se marierait plus pour leur faire plaisir.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait. De toute évidence, il était dans un bar. Parfait. Il avait envie d'une bonne pinte de vodka pour noyer ses pensées. Il était déjà assis au bar? Ouaip. Encore mieux. 

Il leva d'une main le verre qu'il venait de finir et, s'adressant au barman, il s'exclama:

\- Une pinte de vodka-whiskie-coca s'iouplais!

Le barman en question, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années - et sûrement plus jeune que lui - sembla hésiter un instant avant de soupirer et de lui tendre un verre d'eau à la place de sa commande.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, bouda Tooru en avisant du pauvre verre.

Il tapa de la main sur le plan de travail, en pleine crise d'enfantillage.

\- Je veux une vodka-whisky-suze-coca!

\- Oikawa-san, ce n'est pas résonnable, soupira le jeune homme face à lui. Vous avez déjà avalé deux bouteilles de martini à vous tout seul.

\- J'ai le droit! hoqueta Tooru. Pourquoi tu me fais ça Tobio-chan? pigna-t-il.

Ah. Voilà. Il s'appelait Tobio-chan. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Ça veut dire qu'il était dans son bar habituel? Sûrement. Sinon Tobio-chan ne serait pas là, en train de le servir.

\- Parce que vous m'inquiétez, répliqua son interlocuteur. Vous ne buvez jamais d'alcool d'habitude.

\- J'en bois jamais parce que j'aime pas ça, confirma Tooru. Mais là j'ai soif. Tu aurais du spirytus rek... rekti... ridi... comment on dit déjà?

\- Spirytus Rektyfikowany. Et non. On en a pas. Parce qu'il peut être mortel si bu en trop grande quantité.

\- Pfff. J'suis sûr que c'est juste pour pas que j'en boive que tu dis ça, rigola-t-il.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Tobio.

\- Peut-être que je ne veux tout simplement pas vous voir mourir. Ça serait dommage, vous êtes mon meilleur client.

\- Alors que je ne bois jamais d'alcool, qu'on est dans un bar et que t'es censé me faire boire pour toucher le gros lot? s'étonna Tooru.

\- Tout juste. Mais pas seulement pour ça.

\- Ah? Alors pourquoi me considères-tu comme ton meilleur client? sourit Tooru, oubliant le désir de boire pour noyer un chagrin qu'il ne ressentait plus pour l'instant.

Tobio hésita quelque peu, rougit et jeta quelques coups d'oeils discrets sur la salle autour d'eux avant de se pencher vers Oikawa et de murmurer.

\- Parce que vous êtes drôle, touchant, beau, que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous payer une cuite et que j'aime votre compagnie. Voilà, fit-il en s'écartant, écalarte comme une pivoine tout en faisant semblant d'être occupé pour éviter le regard surprit de son client.

Oh.

C'était inattendu.

\- T'es gay?

Tobio sursauta et en lâcha le verre qu'il essuyait distraitement.

Bien sûr, le bruit du verre qui se brise attira sur eux le regard de tout le monde et le jeune homme sembla paniquer avant de se reprendre et de ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber, encore plus rouge que plus tôt.

\- Bah, Tobio-chan? Ça va? demanda Tooru en se levant pour venir l'aider.

Seulement, le trop d'alcool eu raison de lui et il manqua perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, et malgré la quantité astronomique qu'il avait bu, il eu le réflexe de se rattraper au bar et évita la chute. De justesse. Néanmoins, son coeur se retourna à ses gestes trop brusque et son estomac suivit le chemin de la perdition.

\- Ah... me sens pas bien... vais vomir...

\- Ah! Attendez, j'ai un se... au...

Trop tard. Oikawa venait de rendre tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée et le sol était désormais imbibé de vomi et d'alcool à moitié digéré.

Tobio regarda la mare, désespéré, et se tourna ensuite vers son client.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle l'un de vos proches pour qu'il vienne vous récupérer?

Appeler ses proches? Ah non. Certainement pas!

La gorge irrité, Tooru trouva juste la force de signifier son désaccord d'un geste négatif de la tête. Hors de question qu'Iwa-chan le voit dans cet état. Ou Makki. Ou Mattsun. Encore moins ses parents. Il avait déjà assez souffert en humiliation pour la journée.

Il s'accrocha au bar, observant Tobio nettoyer son vomi sans rien dire.

\- Vous préférez que j'appelle un taxi pour vous ramener chez vous?

Nouveau refus. La peste était sûrement chez eux, en train de faire ses bagages ou à attendre son retour pour l'achever. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Embêté, Tobio jeta un oeil sur sa montre, se mordit la lèvre et finit d'essuyer les dernières traces de vomi avant de proposer bien gentiment:

\- Je finis mon service dans une demi-heure... je peux vous ramener chez moi pour la soirée si vous préférez...

\- Je peux pas... j'ai pas envie... d'être une gêne... je vais aller dans un hôtel...

Il se leva, déjà prêt à partir, mais Tobio le retint d'une main ferme.

\- Attendez, paniqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Je... je ne veux pas vous laisser seul dans cet état. S'il vous plaît. Attendez la fin de mon service. Vous pouvez faire ça?

\- Mais...

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Je vous assure.

Tooru ne sachant plus que dire pour protester et son cerveau étant trop HS pour résonner comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, il finit par accepter. Complètement épuisé et à bout de force, il se rassit sur son tabouret et posa le front sur la surface fraîche du bar.

\- Je suis désoléééé... je sais pas ce qui m'a prit... je bois jamais... même quand ça ne va pas comme je le voudrais... la seule fois où je me suis saoulé comme un abruti c'est quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au volley..., gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais avoir retenu la leçon mais il faut croire que nooon... Je suis minable. Un crétin. Je vaux que dalle. Les deux seules choses pour lesquelles j'étais bon, c'était dans les études et au volley... un bon à rien... je comprends pas pourquoi je me torture pour un mariage raté et voulut par mes parents... ah... si... je crois que c'est parce que je suis bi... Ou peut-être complètement gay? J'en sais rieeeeen... tout est confus dans ma tête... j'arrive pas à faire le tri... j'ai jamais couché avec un seul mec de ma viiiie... comment je pourrais savoir si je suis bi ou gay?! C'est complètement débile. Mais pourtant je sais qu'ils m'attirent! Au collège je regardais Iwa-chan comme un morceau de viande bien juteux et c'était à peine si je regardais les filles! Mais comme elles se sont mise à me tourner autour, j'ai apprécié ça et je suis sortis qu'avec elles! Je me suis même construit une renommée de Dom Juan bourreau des coeurs! Normal qu'Erina m'aie quitté! Elle a du sentir que j'étais gay! Les filles ont un sixième sens pour ça! Comment m'expliquer, autrement, qu'elle soit partit le jour de notre mariage?! Je suis un imbécileuh! Et j'ai rien d'un bourreau des coeurs.

Ne sachant que dire pour apaiser la détresse de Tooru, Tobio se contenta de l'écouter sans piper mot et, lorsque la fin de son service arriva, il encouragea son client à se lever - en l'aidant, bien sûr - et il parvint, non sans peine, à le faire entrer dans sa voiture et à l'attacher. Puis il le ramena jusque chez lui, dans un meilleur état que lorsqu'ils étaient parti.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda Tooru en passant le pas de la porte de la petite habitation HLM qui servait de maison à Tobio, son bras autour du cou du barman.

\- Chez moi. Je vous invite pour la nuit.

\- ... ah oui... j'avais complètement zappé que j'avais accepté... j'ai bien accepté, hein?

\- Étant donné que vous refusiez de rentrer chez vous en taxi, que je vous ramène ou que j'appelle l'une de vos connaissances, vous ne m'avez pas trop laissé le choix...

\- T'aurais du me laisser à l'hôtel..., marmona Tooru en se laissant guider par Tobio qui se dirigea immédiatement jusque vers sa chambre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tout seul dans cet état. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- N'importe quoi, rala Tooru tandis que Tobio le déposait enfin sur le lit. C'est super facile. Tu me prends, tu me mets dans ta voiture puis tu me jettes sur le pas de l'hôtel. Hyper simple. Carrément plus confortable.

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, soupira Tobio en commençant à lui retirer ses chaussures.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de penser à les lui enlever avant de pénétrer dans la maison... pas grave. Ce n'était que pour une fois. Il ferait le ménage demain.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais agir de cette manière avec vous.

\- Tu devrais me tutoyer, remarqua alors Tooru. Je suis cuit comme une omelette et tu m'as vu dans un état lamentable... Je pense que tu as le droit d'être familier avec moi maintenant.

Tobio se mordit la lèvre.

\- Juste ce soir alors... Tooru.

Il avait hésité à utiliser son prénom, mais au vu du sourire que lui adressa Tooru, il comprit que ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'il n'était pas contre. Tant mieux.

\- Je vais retirer votre chemise, maintenant.

Il tendit les doigts pour ce faire mais Tooru lui gifla la main, l'air sévère. Tobio écarquilla les yeux, prêt à s'excuser pour ne pas lui avoir demandé la permission avant d'agir, mais le jeune homme le devança:

\- Non. J'ai dis: Tu me tutoies. Sinon pas de déshabillage.

\- Mais... vous...

\- Tobio-chan, le coupa Tooru. Tutoiement.

Suivit un long silence où Tobio ne décolora pas une seule seconde.

\- T'es adorable quand tu rougis tu sais? remarqua Tooru. On dirait un petit garçon qui voit des personnes s'embrasser pour la première fois. Même tes oreilles sont rouges c'est trop mignon.

\- V... Je... Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi? le nargua Tooru. Ça t'embête?

\- Non... je...

Le jeune homme se reprit avant d'exprimer sa frustration, alla chercher de quoi le vétir pour la nuit et le lui lança en pleine figure.

\- Je déteste quand vous êtes dans cet état.

\- Hé! T'es censé me tutoyer!

\- J'n'en ai pas envie, se contenta de répliquer son hôte tout en retirant son haut, ignorant la mine boudeuse de son invité.

\- Pourquoi? questionna alors Tooru. C'est juste une forme de politesse moins encombrante. Rien de plus.

\- Moi je trouve ça encombrant, répliqua Tobio.

\- Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on devienne ami ou quoi?

Cette fois, Tobio se tourna séchement vers lui et le fixa du regard, un air colérique plaqué au visage.

\- Non. On ne peut pas devenir ami.

Loin d'être intimidé, Tooru leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Alors que tu me trouve drôle, touchant, beau, et que tu aime ma compagnie?

Tobio écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu... VOUS VOUS EN SOUVENEZ? s'égosilla-t-il.

\- Quand on me complimente. Mouais. J'oublie rarement les insultes également.

\- Rappelez-moi de surveiller mes paroles pour la prochaine fois.

\- Trop tard, sourit Tooru, sincèrement heureux de s'être souvenu de ce détail malgré les trous de mémoire causés par sa cuite.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Vous avez une personnalité insupportable.

\- On me le dis souvent, oui. Mais bon, tu sais, il n'empêche que tu m'apprécies quand même, roucoula-t-il.

\- Je ne vous apprécie pas.

\- Non. Je cite. Tu aimes ma compagnie. Ce qui revient au même si tu veux mon...

N'y tenant plus, Tobio l'attrapa par le col et fusionna leurs lèvres d'un geste brusque et agacé. Et lorsqu'il s'écarta, ce fut pour découvrir un Tooru complètement choqué face à lui. Un pincement au coeur le prit et, ignorant ce fait, il souffla:

\- Je ne vous apprécie pas. Je vous déteste.

Sortant de sa catatonie, Tooru ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Baissant le regard sur ses pieds, il posa une main perplexe sur ses lèvres avant de se mordre très légérement la langue et de revenir à Tobio.

\- Donc... Tu ne veux pas me tutoyer parce que tu es...

\- On s'en fiche. Couchez-vous. Je vais dans le salon. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.

Hein? Quoi? Non!

\- Attends!

Il l'attrapa par le revers de son pantalon avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce et le retint comme si c'était une question d'ordre vitale. Étrangement, il ne comprit pas du tout son propre geste. Néanmoins, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait retenu, c'était le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je... C'est peut-être l'alcool qui parle mais... tu peux... juste... rester?

Tobio se tourna vers lui, le regard perçant.

\- Si je reste, je ne vais pas réussir à ne pas vous toucher.

Un silence. Tooru imagina de quelle manière Tobio pouvait le toucher, comment se passerait cet échange peut-être invoulu. Il se mit à penser que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Que ça lui plairait. Et il ne s'accrocha que davantage encore au revers de son pantalon. Loin de vouloir le laisser aller dormir dans le salon si c'était pour ne pas le voir avec lui.

\- Je veux que tu me touches.

Tobio n'avait pas prévu cette demande et il resta figé un instant, le souffle coupé, avant de se reprendre et de remarquer les rougeurs qui avaient prit place sur les joues de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas me contenter de toucher, vous savez?

Incapable de mettre des mots sur ses désirs brouillons, Tooru lui rendit un regard de chiot perdu. Néanmoins, il continua de s'accrocher à son pantalon comme s'il s'agissait là de sa boué de secour.

\- Je... Tu sais, dans le fond, j'ai toujours voulu essayer... de... Je veux dire...

\- Coucher avec un homme pour confirmer votre homosexualité?

Penaud, Tooru baissa le regard et se sentit virer écarlate.

Cette fois, il le lâcha.

\- Je... Je suis...

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez, j'espère? Parce que si je dois coucher avec vous, je ne compte pas vous laisser partir comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je ne le supporterai pas. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de commencer une relation plus intime avec moi parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir mettre un pied sur mon lieu de travail.

Tooru déglutit, prit dans un étau de sentiments contradictoires et insupportable.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant. S'il dépassais davantage la limite qui séparait l'employé au client, alors il devrait l'assumer jusqu'au bout s'il ne voulait pas blesser Tobio dans ses sentiments. Mais était-il prêt à assumer son homosexualité? Alors qu'il n'était pas encore entièrement sûr d'être gay? Là, était toute la question. Il refusait de rester cantonné à un sentiments d'incertitude si destructeur. Dans le fond, il se posait encore beaucoup de questions sur la façon dont allaient agir ses parents s'il comprenait que son attirance pour l'agent masculine était vraiment lié à son homosexualité plutôt qu'à une simple curiosité de découvrir ce que coucher avec un homme pouvait donner comme sensations. Comparer la différence entre une femme et un homme. N'importe qui aurait voulu le savoir. Non? Décidemment, il était perdu.

\- Faut que j'appelle ma mère, sanglota Tooru, la boule au ventre, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Je dois lui dire...

Un nouveau sanglot monta de sa poitrine et son coeur se contracta douloureusement entre ses côtes. Il se mit à chercher son portable dans ses poches de pantalon, les mains tremblantes.

\- Il... faut que je lui demande... Si... Je dois savoir. Il faut que je sache. Je dois...

Deux mains fraîches l'arrêtèrent dans ses recherches et il se heurta au regard empli de compréhension de Tobio, agenouillé face à lui.

\- Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, reposez-vous, fit-il en se redressant et en le poussant doucement sur le lit pour le coucher tout en s'installant à ses côtés. Vous avez eu une dure journée. Demain sera meilleur.

Il les recouvrit de la couverture et Tooru se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. À sa place. Il se rapprocha, soulagé, bien qu'un peu anxieux.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

\- Vous verrez, fit son hôte en passant un bras sur son épaule pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Vous arriverez à surmonter tout ça. Maintenant, dormez.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Arg... je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que j'envoie ma voiture au Garage... la merde!


End file.
